an Abnormal meeting
by Black Omochao
Summary: Someone you meet completely be chance might have more in common with you then you think.


Well, here's a new oneshot for you, and a new crossover, don't expect this to be anything particularly good, I am still only an amateur, and I'm mainly using fanfiction to improve my writing abilities, though I also do it because it is fun.

I've rambled enough, here's the story, make of it what you will, I own nothing.

* * *

Takato sighed as he placed his suitcase on the bed of the hotel room and sat down next to it.

"That was one long plane ride, huh boy?" Takato questioned his red, reptilian digimon partner who was looking around the, rather nice, hotel room, stopping at his own bed and turning to look at Takato.

"The plane ride was fun Takatomon, but how come the others couldn't come?" Guilmon questioned; referring to their fellow tamers and digimon.

"Well Guilmon, this is a family vacation," Takato started explaining; standing up from the bed "Plus, it took a lot of money to afford the trip to Paris on its own, that along with the fact that mom and dad managed to get us our own room, they must have saved for a long time to afford this, I'm just happy we didn't need to leave you behind," at that last sentence Takato walked over to Guilmon and smiled "After all, you are part of the family," Guilmon smiled back and nuzzled his tamer; happily.

"Are you two settling in fine?" Takato heard the voice of his mother ask; as she and his father entered his and Guilmon's room; using the key they had for it.

"We are mom, don't worry," Takato answered his mother; still smiling.

"Good, we're all here to enjoy ourselves," his mother said; returning his smile.

"And remember, we're right in the next room over if you need anything," Takato's father added.

"Noted," Takato chuckled "You really went all out for this trip, huh?" Takato added; once again looking around at his and Guilmon's room; there were two beds, a large TV, and a bathroom, Takato even spotted a mini-fridge; which he made a mental note to keep Guilmon away from if they didn't want their hotel bill to skyrocket.

"Well we were saving for a while, perhaps a bit longer than we thought," Takato's mother chuckled before her face took on a stern look "But remember; I don't want you sitting in this room all day watching TV."

"We won't do that mom," Takato assured while Guilmon had wondered over to the window and was looking down at the city.

"Takatomon, when will we get some food?" Guilmon question; looking over at Takato, Takato briefly glanced at the mini-fridge, but then remembered what his mom said and a better thought came to mind.

"Right now boy," Takato said before turning back to his parents "I think me and Guilmon should go looking around and get some food, is that ok?" Takato questioned and his parents seemed to think about it.

"You don't want us to go with you?" his mother questioned and Takato shook his head.

"Guilmon and I can handle ourselves, and we'll be back soon, I know you're probably tired from the plane ride but I'd like to look around the city a bit," Takato explained his reasons to his parents.

"I suppose it should be fine," Takato's father said; handing Takato some money "Just don't wonder far from the hotel, we don't want you to get lost."

"It will be fine, Paris will be no problem compared to the Digital World," Takato said before he exited the room; his dinosaurian partner quickly following him "This will definitely be an interesting vacation," Takato said to Guilmon as both of them made it to the elevator and Takato pressed the button to take them to the lobby, after a couple minutes a 'ding' noise indicated they had reached the lobby and they exited the elevator.

"Takatomon, they're staring again," Guilmon muttered as they walked through the lobby; noticing the quick glances many people were giving him, the duo stopped for a moment and Takato took a look around; also noticing the people looking at him and his digimon, this had been happening since they had gotten off of the plane, and even a bit before they had back home, but truthfully it didn't surprise Takato that much.

"Don't worry about it," Takato assured as they started walking again and headed for the door "You have to remember Guilmon, that digimon being real is still a new thing for the world, and most people aren't sure what to think yet, I don't think any digimon have even appeared here in France, so the people are probably even less used to them," Takato explained to his partner who accepted his words and decided to ignore the stares.

"Ok Takatomon, let's just find something to eat," Guilmon said; eager to try some food from this new place.

Takato and Guilmon exited the hotel and began looking around, the sidewalks and streets were busy with people walking and driving around quickly, Takato supposed that a lot of people wanted to do stuff during their summer vacation and enjoy themselves, but how many people were out wasn't his focus right now, right now his main priority was finding a place where he and Guilmon could get some food.

"There should be somewhere to eat near here," Takato muttered; looking around and trying to spot somewhere that sold food, Guilmon sniffed the air and smiled.

"I smell bread," Guilmon muttered; looking around as he sniffed the air some more before he started walking down the sidewalk.

"Hey, wait up!" Takato called; running to catch up to Guilmon before he could lose him in the crowd, thankfully he had managed to catch up to the digital dinosaur, rather easily, and spotted what Guilmon was sniffing; a bakery right across the street, that displayed many types of breads in the windows, Takato also now picked up on the all too familiar smell of fresh-baked bread that had led Guilmon here.

"Hey Takatomon, can we get food there?" Guilmon asked; Takato looked at him and saw the longing look on Guilmon's face as he sniffed the bread from across the street and decided that there was as good a place as any to eat.

"Sure Guilmon, let's just wait for the road to clear," Takato said, noticing several cars coming, but after they passed he and Guilmon quickly walked across the street and made their way to the bakery, gaining a couple of stares from passing people, but it wasn't anything that bothered them at this point, Takato did admit that a real digimon is a strange sight to most people, even if their existence had become more widely known now.

After the two had crossed the road Takato had quickly bought some croissants, as well as some other baked goods, before the two made a short walk to a nearby park.

Takato took a seat at a bench while Guilmon stood by him while eating a croissant that Takato had given him, Takato reached in the bag to find something for him to eat.

"I like this puffy bread," Guilmon said before he took another bite out of his food, Takato chuckled as he pulled out another croissant from the bag; and took a bite out of it.

"Ya, they're good, they're called croissants," Takato said; after swallowing the bite he had taken from his croissant, Guilmon happily finished his food without further comment and was about to ask Takato for something else from the bag, when he caught the scent of something unfamiliar, but interesting.

"Do you think this might be a good place to hang around for awhile?" a girl with a large amount of blue hair, who also possessed blue eyes, and was wearing mostly blue seemingly asked her backpack as she stood in an open area of the park, not far from the bench where Takato and Guilmon were currently, after a moment her backpack seemed to shift as something moved around inside it.

"Ya! This is good, Shion," a childish voice answered; one yellow eye was visibly peeking out from inside the backpack, the girl named Shion was about to say something else, when she was interrupted by a red, dinosaur-like creature; sniffing her backpack.

"What the…" Shion didn't know how to respond to what she was seeing; she had never seen a creature like this before.

"Guilmon!" a male voice called out and Shion turned to see a boy, around her own age, running towards them "Stop that Guilmon, that's rude," Takato scolded Guilmon; who was still sniffing at Shion's backpack.

"But Takatomon, I smell something," Guilmon tried to reason with his tamer as he sniffed at the backpack, Shion tried to back away from the digimon, but he simply followed her.

"Guilmon, stop!" Takato said while grabbing Guilmon and trying to pull him away "I'm sorry, he's just curious," Takato said to the girl who was just looking at both of them with an unsure and confused expression "Guilmon, leave her alone!" Takato struggled to pull Guilmon away, but the digimon was too strong and stayed firmly in place.

"Um…it's alright," Shion responded, she decided it might be best to leave now, but just as she was about to a small blue form burst from her backpack and landed on Guilmon's head with a giggle, Takato fell to the ground in surprise while Guilmon curiously eyed the creature that had landed on his head, Takato and Shion both stared as the small creature jumped down from Guilmon's head and smiled at him, Guilmon tilted his head slightly in confusion before he began sniffing the creature, who laughed in response.

"A digimon?" Takato questioned as he stared at the new creature, it was small, and dark blue, and it's head was large and round, and made up a lot of its total size, it had a short tail, and on the sides of its head Takato saw two floppy things that he thought might be ears, but he wasn't entirely sure, its stomach and the front of its face were covered by a lighter blue color than the rest of its body, and a picture of a broken egg was visible on its stomach, Takato also noticed it was wearing a blue beret.

"Your nose tickles," the creature laughed as it was sniffed by Guilmon, while Takato held up his D-arc to scan the new 'digimon' in hopes of identifying it, but the D-arc wasn't reading anything from it.

"He's not a digimon," Guilmon said to Takato, identifying the creature as a 'he.' Takato didn't know what to think, this odd creature was not a digimon? Than what was it? Before the goggle wearing tamer could think about this further he remembered the girl that had this creature in the first place.

"Um…sorry again, Guilmon didn't mean to bother you," Takato apologized; Shion shook her head and gave a small smile.

"It's fine, I was a little confused by your…creature, but I'm happy to see him and Terara are getting along," Shion said, looking at the two creatures that were now playing a game of chase; with Terara running from Guilmon while both laughed.

"Terara is his name?" Takato questioned and Shion nodded, Takato supposed Guilmon was right about him not being a digimon; the D-arc couldn't read anything from him, and Terara clearly did not end with 'mon,' but that did beg the question; what was Terara?

"My name is Shion, by the way," Shion introduced herself, Takato felt slightly embarrassed for not having asked her name himself, but he shrugged it off with a light laugh.

"I'm Takato," Takato gave his own introduction.

"Oh, I thought it might have been Takatomon, since that's what your dinosaur friend called you," Shion said with a little laugh at how that name sounded, Takato chuckled as well.

"No, that's just what he calls me, I don't really mind tough," Takato said before looking back at the two playing creatures; who now seemed to be playing a different game, that consisted of Terara riding Guilmon while he ran around "And I believe I already said that he was Guilmon, he's my digimon partner," Takato explained and Shion looked confused once more.

"Digimon?" Shion questioned, Takato had already used that word when questioning about Terara, before he held that weird device up to him, she could vaguely recall hearing that word somewhere before, but she wasn't entirely sure where, or what it meant.

"Hey," Terara's voice suddenly caught both humans attention and they looked down to see he had found his way over to Takato and was looking at the paper bag he held in his hand "Is that food?" Terara questioned; curiously.

"Yes it is," Takato admitted, Guilmon walked over and smiled at Shion who smiled back and gave a wave "Would you like some?" Takato asked, noticing Terara looked hungry, Terara jumped up in excitement.

"Yes! Can we Shion?" Terara asked his friend excitedly.

"Well, Takato, would you mind if we joined you?" Shion questioned, thinking this would be a great opportunity to make some new friends.

"I don't see why not," Takato responded while smiling; thinking along the same lines as Shion.

* * *

A little time had passed; Takato and Shion now sat on the bench, with Takato eating a chocolate croissant and Shion eating a cinnamon roll, the two watched their partners who ran around playing; having already finished their own food, the two creatures were given some looks from people who passed by, but no comments were made.

"Takato, what is a digimon?" Shion asked after few a moments, the tamer looked at his new friend to see her looking at him with curiosity in her eyes "I heard you question if Terara was one, and you called Guilmon your digimon partner, so I was wondering what exactly a digimon was, I know I've heard it somewhere before, but I just can't remember where," Shion explained, Takato didn't see a reason not to answer her, so he tried to think of a good place to start an explanation.

"Well…do you remember the incident with that huge red blob, a few months back?" Takato questioned; thinking back to the D-reaper's attack.

"I think I recall hearing something about that, but I didn't look too much into it," Shion admitted; in truth that was back when she was still focusing on awakening Terara as the earth dragon, even though news of a giant blob attacking the world caught tons of attention, it was not what Shion cared about at the time, and since it didn't last very long she had paid the incident no mind.

"Oh, well I suppose I should explain that," Takato said, he had thought the D-reaper would be a good place to start if Shion had heard the news about it, but since she didn't seem to know much of it Takato was going to have to explain as best he could, Takato went into an explanation what the D-reaper was, he also explained what digimon were, including the cards, show, and games, how he had drawn Guilmon, about his friends partners, and some of their adventure in the Digital World, though he chose not to go into detail about Megidramon, as he didn't really want to think about that.

"Wow…that's a lot to take in," Shion muttered; she had seen fantastic things before, but an entire world made of digital data? The thought of something like that even being possible had never crossed her mind before.

"I know it is," Takato admitted "I always loved digimon, but them being real is something that I only thought was possible in my wildest dreams, though it isn't like I expected, I still am happy that I now have as many friends as I do."

"I know what you mean," Shion said with a smile; looking over at Terara, who noticed her looking at him and smiled at her before waving and running over to her; Guilmon followed him eagerly.

"Shion!" Terara exclaimed happily; jumping into his friends lap with a laugh, Guilmon walked over to Takato and smiled at him, Takato smiled in return.

"You two seemed to be having fun," Shion said with a soft smile as she pet Terara's head.

"Yes we were; we played tag!" Guilmon exclaimed and Takato chuckled.

"Need anything boy?" Takato asked his digimon who shook his head.

"Nope, just wanted to say hi," Guilmon answered.

"Ya, you guys just kept talking, and talking, it must have been getting boring," Terara said in an exaggerated tone that caused Shion to giggle slightly.

"You'd be surprised how interesting talking can be," Shion said as she continued to pet Terara who gave a happy sigh at the gentle contact, Takato nodded in agreement.

"We were actually talking about you Guilmon," Takato added.

"Me?" Guilmon questioned with his curious eyes.

"Ya, Shion was very interested in hearing all about you," Takato said and Guilmon smiled.

"Really? Does she want to be friends?" Guilmon questioned, Shion looked over at the digital dinosaur, still smiling.

"I'm already friends with Takato, and you're already friends with Terara, so why not? Of course I'll be your friend," Shion answered, much to Guilmon's happiness. Terara suddenly jumped down from Shion's lap and ran over to Takato excitedly.

"Me too! I'm friends with Takato now! Right?" Terara said, jumping up and down in front of the goggle-wearing boy in excitement.

"Right," Takato agreed without hesitation, Terara giggled happily before he jumped onto Guilmon's back.

"Go dino! Go!" Terara shouted, playfully before Guilmon ran off into the park; startling several people that they ran past, Guilmon and Terara made sure to stay in Takato and Shion's line of sight, even as they played around.

"Hey, Shion," Takato said and his new friend turned to him; wondering what it was he wanted "I was wondering where Terara came from and what he is exactly, I mean, I know he's not a digimon," Shion frowned slightly at Takato's question.

"Well, about that…" Shion tried to think of a good way to explain this "Do you remember about dragons attacking different parts of the world a couple months ago?" Shion questioned, Takato went into thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, the news was all over that, it was really weird, and there were also these giant tail things if I remember correctly," Takato said, recounting what he had remembered from that incident "Me and my friends thought they might be digimon, but they were too far away for us to do anything about it, and they were gone before we could agree on a course of action," as Takato finished his explanation he noticed that Shion had started looking guilty.

"I had something to do with those dragons," Shion admitted "I don't really want to get into what happened, but I'll just say that incident is what gave me Terara," Shion stated, while looked at the ground.

"Sorry, did I upset you?" Takato asked in concern, Shion lifted her head back up and looked at him with a neutral expression for a moment; she shook her head no before answering.

"No, you didn't, I was just thinking of some mistakes I made in the past," Shion said before smiling "But it's ok, I may have made mistakes, but I'm happy with the friends I have now, especially Terara, Terara is the friend of my heart," Shion stated while Takato looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Friend of your heart?" Takato questioned and Shion nodded.

"Yes, I knew Terara for a long time before the day we really met, so even though I have some regrets from the day we finally met, I still cherish the memory, because that day gave me Terara," Shion explained, Takato smiled as he started to understand what Shion was trying to say.

"I think I get it," Takato said, Shion noticed he had a knowing smile on his face "It's like how I created Guilmon, I may not have known about him before that, but I think he was always a part of me, in some way," Shion nodded at Takato's explanation "I too have regrets, and made mistakes, but I'm also happy about where I am now," Takato added, his thoughts briefly going to Megidramon, and then Gallantmon.

"I think we might be the same in more ways than it appears," Shion stated, her smile still present on her face, Takato nodded in understanding.

"Miss Shion," a formal sounding, adult male's voice startled Takato before he turned and was again startled to see a very large, well dressed man, with blond hair and a large mustache, Takato felt very intimidated when the man turned his sharp gaze on to him briefly, and let out a relieved breath when he turned his gave back to Shion "I've come to take you home."

"Oh, of course," Shion agreed before standing up and walking around the bench and over to the large man, Takato watching as she did "Takato, this is my butler, Pierre," Shion introduced, Takato got up from his seat and walked around the bench to Pierre's other side and bowed politely.

"Um, hello, I'm Takato Matsuki," Takato introduced himself, still feeling somewhat intimidate by the large man, he was also not exactly sure what to think as he did not expect Shion to have a butler in the first place, Pierre nodded and gave a bow of his own before turning back to Shion.

"Please retrieve Terara and say goodbye to your friend, Miss Shion," the butler requested, Shion did not argue and turned to where Guilmon and Terara were playing.

"Terara, it's time to go home, say goodbye to Guilmon!" Shion called, Terara and Guilmon both heard the request and reluctantly ceased their game before running over to their respective human companions. Terara hopped into Shion's arms.

"Bye bye Guilmon, Takato," Terara said while smiling.

"Yes goodbye, I had an interesting time talking to you Takato," Shion said, looking at her new tamer friend.

"I had a good time talking to you too, even if neither of us had a very normal thing to speak about," Takato said with a small giggle, which Shion returned.

"Yes, but I think that's why it was so fun, we have more in common than it seems at first glance, and Terara and Guilmon really enjoy each other's company, we should really meet again sometime," Shion said, while thinking, Terara and Guilmon seemed to agree with this sentiment; as they began cheering at the idea.

"I think that would be nice," Takato agreed with his new friend's idea "My family and I will be here for the rest of the week, how about we meet here, same time, tomorrow?" Takato suggested; Shion did not seem to have any objections to this idea.

"I don't see why not, Pierre?" Shion questioned her butler who nodded.

"That time does not conflict with any of your prior engagements, Miss Shion," Pierre stated.

"We're going to play again?" Guilmon asked as he and Terara both looked at each other in excitement.

"Not today, but you can tomorrow," Takato said to his partner, who nodded in understanding, Shion and Terara both waved another goodbye before Shion followed Pierre, with Terara in her arms, Takato and Guilmon watched as their new friends walked over to the sidewalk where a limousine was parked, Takato looked a little surprised to see such a car, but he supposed that if Shion had a butler, why not have a limo? Pierre opened the door for Shion and Terara before he himself got into the front seat of the limo.

"Long car," Guilmon commented as he and Takato watched the 'long car' drive away.

"Ok…come on boy, we'll see Shion and Terara again tomorrow, but we should get back to the hotel now," Takato said and Guilmon nodded, before the two began their trek back to the hotel, while they walked Guilmon gave a glance at Takato, thinking about something, before he spoke.

"Takato," Guilmon began, Takato was surprised to hear his digimon call him by his name, without the 'mon' added to the end.

"Yes, Guilmon?" Takato questioned, wondering what his partner wanted to ask him.

"While I was playing with Terara, I heard you and Shion talking, Shion called Terara the friend of her heart, am I the friend of your heart?" Guilmon asked, Takato was surprised by this question, but he thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"Yes…I think you are," Takato confirmed, the two partners smiled at each other before they continued their journey back to the hotel.

* * *

Give whatever opinion you want, constructive criticism, or just commenting on the story overall, any is fine, or don't review at all, it doesn't really matter, I'll continue writing either way, but not on this, as it was a oneshot, I don't really think I'll be make a sequel any time soon, if at all.


End file.
